inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Tornado DD
Fire Tornado DD (ファイアトルネード , Faia Torunēdo Daburu Doraibu, lit. Fire Tornado Double Drive) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Two fiery tornadoes are better than one, especially when it comes to scoring!"'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' This hissatsu is the combination of two Fire Tornado. It is very similar to Double Tornado and Fire Tornado. Tsurugi Kyousuke asked Matsukaze Tenma to learn Fire Tornado DD with him in order to use it in the finals. They practiced the move at the Kasenjiki multiple days till it became night but never really succeeded in using the move properly. Tenma and Tsurugi succeeded in performing the hissatsu when they used it in the finals of the Holy Road between Raimon and Dragonlink. Fire Tornado DD was able to break through Senguuji Yamato's Kenou Kingburn's King Fire, scoring the third goal for Raimon. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Anime Fire Tornado DD was used in episode 23, where it was used to score a goal against the members of Zanark Domain. In the Chrono Stone game, it evolved into Fire Tornado TC. Crossover movie It was used in the crossover movie in a combined attack with Inazuma Legend Japan's Inazuma Break and Last Death Zone to destroy the Holy Road stadium scoreboard in order to get rid of the LBX army. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Fire Tornado DD reappeared later again in episode 1, used by Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. They scored Inazuma Japan's only goal against Teikoku Gakuen by beating Miyabino Reiichi's Power Spike V3. It was used again but in episode 40 to score the first goal for the Earth Eleven against Ixal Fleet. Usage First two people would spin around and create a fire which surrounds them by spinning, later both goes up and kick it towards the goal with one leg of each person. This technique only works if the two users sychronize each others movements. Gallery Fire Tornado DD InaDan.png|Fire Tornado DD in the crossover movie. Fire Tornado DD breaking through Power Spike V3.png|Fire Tornado DD breaking through Power Spike V3. Kami Fire Tornado DD Galaxy game.JPG|神 Fire Tornado DD in the Galaxy game. Fire Tornado DD in the manga.PNG|Fire Tornado DD in the manga. IG-05-017.png|IG-05-017. IG-11-095.jpg|IG-11-095. Slideshow Anime Fire Tornado DD 1.png Fire Tornado DD 2.png Fire Tornado DD 3.png Fire Tornado DD 4.png Fire Tornado DD 5.png Fire Tornado DD 6.png Fire Tornado DD 7.png Fire Tornado DD 8.png Fire Tornado DD 9.png Fire Tornado DD 10.png Video Anime Crossover movie Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *In the GO series, when they performed the move in the Holy Road finale, the commentator said "It's the legendary shoot that Gouenji Shuuya used only once as a Japanese national!", talking about Fire Tornado DD, meaning that Gouenji has used it at least once when he played as a Japanese national with an unknown partner. See also *Fire Tornado *Fire Tornado TC Category:Combination hissatsu Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Fire Tornado hissatsu